


Неправильная семерка

by rumble_fish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kirisaki Daiichi High (Freeform), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Капитан выбрал Фурухаши для особого задания.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Jhereg

Фурухаши тренируется.

Бить людей на площадке так, чтобы не заметил судья, — умение, которое нужно оттачивать. Как выставить локоть. Когда вовремя упасть. Куда нацелить тычок. У Фурухаши нет звериного чутья Ямазаки или опасной скорости Хары. Но он тренируется больше них, он ловит указания на лету и никогда не теряет самообладания.

Поэтому капитан выбрал именно его.

Ханамия так и сказал: я выбрал именно тебя. И усмехнулся. Он вообще последние дни много усмехается, чем ближе отборочные — тем чаще. Фурухаши смотрит на его губы очень внимательно.

Вот Ханамия говорит о стратегии. Вот в очередной раз проходится по игрокам той команды: рост, вес, умения, слабые места. Вот вспоминает, снова и снова, прошлогоднюю игру с ними же.

Ханамия в такие моменты всегда много говорит, часто облизывает сухие губы, прикусывает нижнюю, изгибает уголки рта то вверх, то вниз. Ханамия говорит разное, но Фурухаши слышит всякий раз одно и то же. 

Фурухаши тренируется каждый день. Ханамия стоит у стены и смотрит. Его приказы скатываются в гулкую тишину зала, как камни в воду. «Быстрее». «Резче». «Падай».

Фурухаши тренируется падать. Он умеет, они все умеют, и это совсем не так легко, как кажется со стороны. Расслабить тело, не позволить рефлексам дернуть тебя вверх, одновременно точно высчитать, куда приземлишься. Фурухаши умеет лучше других. У тебя хорошо получается, сказал Ханамия на одной из тренировок. Сказал: задержись сегодня. Сказал: ты мне нужен.

Фурухаши не ответил ничего. Он запустил руки под футболку Ханамии, когда они остались вдвоем. Провел ладонями по спине, замерев на острых лопатках. Усмешка Ханамии вспорола ему глаза, и Фурухаши опустил их. Убрал руки.

Ханамия сказал: Киеши Теппей.

Тогда Ханамия наконец сказал именно это, а Фурухаши — всего лишь услышал привычное. Но он очень внимательно смотрел, как двигались губы Ханамии. Губы двигались так, словно много раз произносили это имя.

Камень, скатившийся в воду: «Сломай Киеши Теппея».

Фурухаши тренируется ломать. Киеши Теппей упадет, Фурухаши упадет вместе с ним. «Семерка» вычтет «семерку». Останется один.

Фурухаши поднимается, Ханамия смотрит. Выискивает номер на майке Фурухаши.

Фурухаши знает: он — не та «семерка». Неправильная.

Но Ханамия выбрал его. Ханамия нуждается в нем.

Фурухаши тренируется.


End file.
